


The Not-Quite-Death of Lance

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Sick Fic, man flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lotor gets to witness his first human flu with Lance





	The Not-Quite-Death of Lance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> Feel better soon Vix

“I’m dying.”

“Humans are so fragile.”

 _“Lotor,”_ Lance whined out, “I need cuddles.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you so sure I won’t end up on my deathbed as well?”

Lance pouted and lifted his hands towards Lotor. “Am I not worth the risk?”

Lotor sighed and pulled back the blankets. “If the Galra empire ends up in turmoil again because I die, I will haunt you.”

“I’ll be dead too, so you’ll be haunting a ghost.”

Lotor hummed and let Lance wiggle around until he was comfortable.

“I feel like I got hit by a train!”

“A what?”

Lance groaned.

“How can I help?”

“You can’t. I’m dying. Tell my family I love them.”

Lotor pulled him closer, rubbing his back until he fell asleep. Lance had steadily gotten worse over the past few days- he was having troubles with breathing and got exhausted rather easy. Even at the end of their days, Galra rarely got so weak.

He supposed when James returned the following day, he might offer some more help. For now, he’d just do what Lance asked- even if that involved a middle of the day nap. Lotor fell asleep before long, the warmth of one of his boyfriends lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

He woke up to coughing before Lance rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

Lotor was helping him stay awake long enough to clean up after that when James opened the door.

“How’s he doing?”

“I’m _dying,_ James.”

James burst into laughter at that response, bringing a snarl from Lotor. “How can you _laugh_ at such a time?”

“Because, he’s not  _dying,_ love. He’s just got a little cold.”

Lance whined at that. “It’s not a cold. It’s the plague. Keith gave me the Black Plague.”

James hummed and walked over to them. “Well, Mrs. Holt sent me with some soup, but if you’re going to die, I’d rather not waste it.”

Lance grabbed the bag from James. “No.”

James sat next to him on the bed. “Keith said the third day was the worst. You should be feeling better in no time.”

Lotor stood in front of them with his arms crossed. “So, he is not going to die?”

“Nope,” James huffed out, “he’s going to be fine in a few days, I promise.”

“And this-” he motioned to Lance- “is _normal_ for humans?”

James nodded. “Yup.”

“Humans are rather delicate.”

James wrapped his arms around Lance, careful of the soup. “Not all humans, but our little Lance here never did do well with colds.”

Lance pouted at that, but James just kissed his temple. “He doesn’t get sick often, so he’s a bit needy when it happens.”

Lotor nodded. “I suppose it is not so bad then. Now that I am not preparing for your death.”

Lance looked up. “You’ll still cuddle me?”

Lotor sat on the other side of him. “Yes, we’ll both lay with you until you’re better.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
